Dancethon
by Fukari
Summary: A party that will bring two lovers closer together, but not without some small hurdles. [Athrun x Cagalli] 3 part story. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I claim no profit from writing this story. I own none of the characters. Aye, I only claim credit for my plot.**

**

* * *

**

The office was shrouded in darkness, illuminated only by the occasional flickering of the white coloured computer. Typing sounds punctuated the thick silence in the room, a printer groaned suddenly as it began printing pages after pages of completed documents. Cagalli Yula Athha frowned at the computer, ruffling her blond hair in an irritated manner as she re-read the e-mail for the fifteenth time that day.

_Dear Princess Athha,_

_We, the ZAFT and Earth Alliance Joint Annual Party committee would like to cordially invite you to this year's party on the 27 of October. It would be held at one of ZAFT's finest function rooms. The details are as follows:_

_Time: 7.00pm _

_Venue: ZAFT function room 2_

_Dress Code: Costume_

_As the main theme for this year is 'cohesion among races', we request of you to be dressed of a different race or country that you do not belong to. We look forward to your participation this year._

_You will receive an invitation card three days prior to this e-mail._

_Miss Carol Dillon,_

_Head of the Committee_

"I already said I'm not going!" She yelled agitatedly at the silent figure who had entered her office while she was busy re-reading the letter. The figure moved, sighing and flicked the switch as light instantly flooded the room. Ignoring Cagalli's shout of protest, it pulled the curtains apart allowing the room to be basked in the warm afternoon sun.

"Cagalli, enough of this, you have a function to attend in less than six hours." Arranging the desk for her departure it continued, again ignoring Cagalli's feral growl. "Manna's awaiting you in the bedroom. Let's go."

"Athrun! I'm not going!" Swapping at his hands, Cagalli pulled the thick folder of financial reports to her lap. She hated functions, useless gatherings that only took up time that she could have used on perusing bills and proposals. After all, that was why she promoted Kira as her ambassador. Allowing her time to work more.

Allowing her to avoid those dreaded dress fitting sessions.

Athrun sighed, removing a crumpled invitation card from his pocket. "This was in the dustbin." He waved it before her. "Kisaka has **specifically** told me to remind you of this function with utmost importance. Kira will not attend; it's too high a profile for him to."

Cagalli stood up angrily, anger in her eyes that made Athrun gulp and take a step back fearfully. "I'm not going for some stupid costume charade!" She swept her hands to the large pile of folders on her desk. "I have better things to do, tell Kisaka that! Plus, it's too late for me to find a costume."

"Manna had the foresight to prepare the costume for you." Athrun replied calmly and struggled to maintain a straight face as he watched the smug grin plastered on Cagalli's face fade to a mortified expression.

"WHAT?"

"This is for your country Cagalli." He glanced at his watch; they had to begin preparing if they wanted to attend the party punctually. Smiling at the blond princess before him, Athrun tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Treat it like a stress reliever."

"I'm not stressed!" Cagalli was flustered by his intimate gesture, and covered her embarrassment with a punch to Athrun's arm. The idiot was the only one who could get her so worked up.

Athrun chuckled softly, rubbing his arm. "You fell asleep at the computer three days ago, and your recent meeting agenda was full of mistakes." He quietened her bubbling rebuttal with a glare. "That means rest Cagalli, and you know how important a healthy leader is to Orb."

"You're sounding more and more like Kisaka..." She mumbled sarcastically.

"I heard that."

Cagalli smirked, tilting her chin into the air a notch higher. She wasn't going for this costume party, and even Kisaka hadn't been able to convince her otherwise. It had to be the case; he always made Athrun dissuade her when he failed to. If she had to go, she'd attend the blasted party in a shirt and cargo pants.

No dresses. No more flimsy dresses.

"Fine, I'll attend only if I'm allowed to wear a shirt and cargo pants."

"Cagalli! This is a costume party, a t-shirt and cargo pants are hardly a costume!"

"IT'S FINAL ATHRUN; I'M NOT WEARING ANY DRESSES!"

"BUT WE CAN'T FIND YOU A COSTUME WITH PANTS NOW!"

"WELL, THEN I GUESS I WON'T BE GOING!"

"CAGALLI!"

"ATHRUN!"

"YOU HAVE TO GO! IT'S CRUCIAL YOU ATTEND THIS PARTY!"

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS! WHATS WRONG WITH WEARING A SHIRT AND CARGO PANTS?"

"IT'S NOT A COSTUME THAT'S WHATS WRONG!"

"WELL, THEN IT'S EITHER THAT OR I WON'T GO!"

"FINE! YOU'LL WEAR A SKIRT THEN?"

"YES!"

Cagalli paused, her eyes widening at what she just said. "Wait! I'm not wearing a skirt! Athrun!" She stumbled after him as he exited the room with triumph.

"You've given me your consent, as a leader you won't go back against your word would you?" Athrun stood near the marble staircase watching Cagalli frantically find a way out of her predicament. He grinned inwardly as the blond princess sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alright, let's get you changed."

The persuading was done, now all he had to do was convince her to put on the skirt. He didn't want to contemplate her reaction when she saw the length of the garment. Maybe he should leave out the fact that even Lacus felt too embarrassed to wear it.

Cagalli's eyes widened and narrowed as she lifted up the pink skirt. Athrun gulped, yes, he should leave it out.

Jazz music blared in the background as couples waltzed across the dance floor. A bar sat at the far end of the room and several tables dotted the wide polished parquet floors of the function room. A number of ZAFT soldiers stood stoically against the walls watching out for any suspicious infiltrators. The music filtered out of the wooden doors to the reception table outside the function room where man in various costumes smiled and shook hands.

Cagalli pulled at her skirt nervously, trying her best to ignore the appreciative glances some young men in cowboy outfits were giving her. Who in the right mind would wear such outrageous and flamboyant costumes to a **political party?** What was that? She repressed the urge to pummel one of the men who smiled and winked at her. A hand wrapped round her waist and steered her to the doors as she stiffened at the contact.

"No fighting here, I know you how much you would like to throw that punch. People might recognize you." Athrun's gentle reminder eased her a little as they entered the function room. A solider saluted them and announced their arrival causing Cagalli to wince at the sudden attention showered on her by the guests.

"Athrun, I want to leave..." The eyes of several young distinguished male guests had fixed themselves on her, and she felt her skin crawl at their open appraisal. "This female ZAFT pilot uniform is too revealing!"

Athrun coughed uneasily, and for once agreed with her today.

The pink skirt barely covered her bums, and though it had been lengthened, it was still revealing. Long, flawless tanned legs peeked out of the garment and the black heels complimented them greatly. The top accentuated the curve and shape of Cagalli's slim body. That chest look- A dry cough interrupted his observation and he blushed a deep shade of red as he stared into the perplexed features of her.

"Seen enough?" Tugging him into a shaded corner of the function room to reduce the chance of onlookers, she pulled his cheek painfully. "And I thought those bastards out there were bad enough. You're worse Athun! Oh wait; you're the one who got me into this... this..." Cagalli sputtered looking for an appropriate word.

"Sexy outfit!" A voice quipped up cheerfully.

"Dearka!" Athrun smiled gratefully, as he wriggled out of Cagalli's grasp. His reddening cheek was long forgotten when he embraced his friend. Not seeing each other for more than a year, the buddies were soon absorbed in an intense 'catching up' session.

"Sexy outfit huh?" Cagalli simmered, as she grabbed the alcohol infused cocktail from a startled waiter. "Talk about me and then poof! Forget about me..." Gulping the contents down in a mouthful, she gagged silently at the strong burning sensation that trailed it way down her throat.

"They say that one should know their own limits when it comes to liquor. You shouldn't drink when you can't, Miss Athha."

A silver haired coordinator smirked at her, his face filled with gloat. He was a friend of Athrun's she remembered, Y... Yz... Dammit! She's couldn't seem to recall his name. One thing she knew for sure was that she wasn't in his good books, obviously, judging by his tone and that expression.

"Oh shut up, silver freak!" She blurted out the words without thinking, the man scowled and cursed savagely. Cagalli stared mildly at his display temper; the cocktail certainly had loosened her up. She felt bold!

He composed himself and the same annoying smirk slipped in, "Athrun your escort? You must have been poor company to be ditched this quickly."

"Why you...!" Fists clenched tightly, Cagalli gritted her teeth. This was a horrible party, if this was Athrun's version of a stress reliever it definitely didn't look like she would be relieving any. Maybe she could use this cocky, silver haired freak as one. Her hand moved, but Athrun appeared at that instant, clamping a hand gently but firmly on her wrist.

"Enough. Yzak, stop provoking her. Cagalli, your gathering too much attention." True enough, guests were craning their necks to peek at the commotion both Yzak and Cagalli were causing. Most turned away under Yzak's swift and harsh gaze, while others began whispering furiously when they spotted the Athrun Zala within their midst.

"Whatever. I wasted time on her." Yzak whirled towards the far end of the room where several ministers were conversing, he stopped, barking out. "Dearka! Stop fooling around! Back to your post!"

"Oh... The commander Jule is getting feisty. Well, I guess I'll catch you another time Athrun. Land a mover on her when you can alright?" Dearka laughed heartily as he winked cheekily at Cagalli who flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Nice friends you have Zala."

Athrun frowned; Cagalli used his last name rarely. If she did, it was usually at the peak of anger. Deciding to give her a breather, he made an excuse to fetch a drink for her and left for the bar. Cagalli sighed, choosing to hide at an inconspicuous corner of the wall. Several men approached her during her wait, but a single snarl of refusal sent them retreating in fear.

Five minutes became ten, and ten minutes became fifteen. Frustrated and feeling neglected-as much as she wanted to deny it, she headed to the bar in hopes of finding him. The sight that beckoned her was the last straw. Athrun was tugged on at all sides by smiling and flirting women, wait, was that a married woman? A silent string of curses were muttered under her breath as the tugging intensified.

A pink hair emerged then, and the women scattered. Cagalli gaped, staring at the newcomer. "Lacus...?"

* * *

**Wow, this was something I couldn't get out of my head. I've been cracking my head over a Gundam Seed fan fiction. This was intended as a one-shot, but I decided to place it as a 3 part story. Forgive me if the pace is going a tad fast, but if it's really at an unacceptable pace, PLEASE TELL ME!**

**The reviews from my one-shot were one big pusher for another story on Gundam Seed from me. I'm crossing my fingers its good!**

**Please review, and let me know if I made you happy when you read it.**

**I will love to hear from all of you! Feed me some reviews on my story? How did I do?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I claim no profit from writing this story. I own none of the characters. Aye, I only claim credit for my plot.**

**

* * *

**

"Ladies… Please let got of me." Athrun pleaded as he tackled with yet another pair of hands that had somehow wound itself round his arm. The screaming, giggling and winks were overwhelming, when was he this sought after anyway? His patience slipped another notch as perfume from a lady dressed in a nurse outfit engulfed him, cutting his oxygen supply momentarily. He should have brought his sunglasses along, or maybe getting a drink from the bar had been a big mistake.

A feminine voice rang out then, its tone haughty. "Move it ladies, the man needs to breathe."

"Oh no… It's Meer Campbell…" A lady dressed as an elf helper for Santa whispered. "We better leave while we can!"

The ladies abruptly released their hands on Athrun, sending him stumbling back. Within moments, the coast around him was clear and breathing wasn't a difficulty anymore. Turning to thank his rescuer, Athrun stopped and pulled back the hand he was about to extend in gratitude. Before him stood a lady dressed exactly like Lacus, her hair, her features, her dress code. The main difference was that she filled out the clothes much fully than the real Lacus.

This was eerie.

"Lacus?" Shaking his head with a confused expression he corrected himself. "No, Lacus… look-alike?"

The lady laughed a laugh that sent the hair on Athrun's skin standing and his ears ringing with a dull pain. Whoever this was, looked like Lacus, but could never fully emulate her personality. She moved closer, and Athrun out of sheer polite stood still.

"My name is Meer Campbell!" She flicked her pink hair with arrogance and proceeded to interlock her arms coyly around Athrun's. Ignoring the more than coincidental brush of her breasts against his forearm, he started to scan the bustling room for a sign of Dearka.

"You think I looked like Lacus too didn't you? I heard the Athrun Zala was present at this party, and I was so happy!" Athrun ignored her, mouthing 'Help!' as he finally located Dearka. Meer's back was against Dearka, so she didn't see the soldier slowly and steadily bearing down on them. "I heard you use to be engaged to Lacus, well since this is a costume party, let's pretend to be engaged! This would be so fun! After the party, you could drop by my place too, you know what I mean?"

The offer was promoted by several more of her flirty smiles and eyelashes that batted so fast, Athrun wondered if she was even aware of his horrified look. Cringing at the thought of being latched on any longer to her, he slowly and firmly disengaged her vice-like grip on his forearm and smiled gentlemanly at her.

"Miss Leer…" He began.

"Meer!"

Biting his inner cheek painfully to stop his snigger from reaching the ears of the displeased lady in front of him, he began his sentence again. "Miss Meer, I'm attached. And besides, it seems like you're needed elsewhere?" Dearka grinned as he neared them, saluting Meer mockingly.

"The chairman requires your presence Miss Campbell." The lady groaned uncharacteristically before him and stormed off, not before blowing Athrun a kiss. Clapping his friend's back, the relief shown on Athrun's face ignited laughter from Dearka, did the guy really believe his fame had diminished over the years?

"I can't believe people still remember me, I expected some, but those girls were… Do I really look that obvious to be Athrun Zala? I'm wearing an Orb uniform!"

Dearka pointed to Athrun's face. "With that face, you're bound to attract girls like a magnet, Athrun Zala or not." Looking around, Dearka led his friend to the curtains covering a balcony door. "I've fend off close to about ten men from the love of your life, but I'm more afraid of what she's doing inside than the men approaching her. It's quiet; she's not making a single sound."

"Shit! Is it an open balcony?" Athrun's worried frown evolved into shock as he grabbed the edge of the red velvet curtains. "She's alive Athrun!" His blond friend pulled his hands away as he smiled, amused. "We posted guards around the compound too, you've served at ZAFT functions right? Come on, a year and you forget everything?"

"No, it's just-" Muffled laughter escaped the confines of the balcony accompanied by the sounds of glass clinking. Dearka laughed nervously and tugged at his collar under Athrun's puzzled gaze. "Well, I kinda left out the part where she might be finishing the bottle of red wine she brought in." Athrun didn't hesitate a moment longer, wrenching the curtain wide open. Entering the small and chilly space, he took in the unstable condition and dishevelled appearance of Cagalli.

An accusing glare was shot at Dearka before the curtain was wrench back to cover the doors. Athrun loosened his tight grip on the curtains, closing the balcony door next. Now to face the next task at hand. Cagalli was leaning haphazardly over the railings, the bottle of expensive red wine half emptied. Pondering over the numerous ways he could approach her, he nearly missed her fall.

Cagalli wasn't drunk; thank the gods, her ability to punch his chest proved that. With a jerk, Athrun brought her struggling body tighter and closer to his. Her fingers were cold and shivered as his warm fingers brushed past them, deftly removing the bottle of red wine. Her fingers scrambled after his, but he kept it well out of reach. Athrun could sense Cagalli's growing frustration, and with a flick of the wrist he sent the bottle sailing off the balcony.

"What the hell! That's wine!" Cagalli gasped in outrage, surveying the gloomy grass patch underneath. "There could have been passer by's walking, you could've hit them with that!"

Athrun ignored her, shrugging off his white overcoat. "We're leaving." He draped the garment over Cagalli, and with a grim face made a beeline for the opaque doors.

"We're not leaving! Athrun Zala if you've got anything to say to me, do it now. If you don't, I'll be returning to that hell hole out there." Taking in Athrun's tense shoulders, Cagalli awaited her answer. She fingered the overcoat in the process, she could smell Athrun's cologne on it, and it warmed her better than any other material could. She was mad at Athrun, and for some reason or another for which she was oblivious of, he seemed to be mad at her too.

That's too bad then, by hook or by crook, she'd force him to a confrontation right here and right now.

Silence.

"Fine, I'm returning to the hell hole out there, have fun!" With that, Cagalli walked past Athrun her hand outstretched to pull the door open.

Instead, she found herself pushed against the opaque doors, Athrun towering over her. Let's say… His expression really wasn't very amiable either.

"You want to know what's bothering me? I'll let you know what's bothering me alright!" Cagalli swallowed her retort rapidly as Athrun pressed in, eyes narrowing. "You understand how your actions affect others, do you? I leave you just for a moment, and you're doing something that endangers your life."

Cagalli yelled back. "When?"

"Now! Like standing outside an open balcony, you could've been assassinated! And you're half drunk too! I came in, and you were too absorbed in drowning your sorrows or frustrations in that bottle of wine to even notice my existence! It could've been a man with ill intentions towards you; you could have gotten seriously injured!" Athrun paused for breath, allowing his words to sink in. By then, Cagalli was speechless.

"I'm not drunk…" She muttered back weakly, stubbornly refusing to admit all her mistakes.

"Be rational Cagalli! You reek of alcohol, and you can't even walk in a straight line. Yes, perhaps you aren't entirely drunk, but you're half way there. Think…" Athrun breathed in deeply, looking away regretfully. He had said too much, he was only her bodyguard after all. "I got carried away. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you, I'm sorry." He made a move to step back, but a slim arm clasped itself gently round his neck.

"We're both being idiots here. You're not the only one unhappy here Athrun. I know you're worried about my welfare, but I'm not totally defenceless too you know?" Cagalli hiccupped, snuggling deeper into the over coat. "You're unhappy with my disregard to my own safety, I'm mad at you for getting latched on by all those fanatic girls!"

"Those… girls at the bar?" Cagalli mentally slapped herself as she stared into Athrun's befuddled features. Was he really ignorant to how their actions could ignite jealously within her? How in the world did he even manage to court her in the first place? Whatever patience she had gained during the short period of time fled, under his probing questions of uncertainty.

"The Lacus look-alike Athrun! That girl who was constantly smiling at you, and touching you and pressing herself against you! That one! Did you honestly think I was standing waiting for you and would not actually get worried for you and LOOK for YOU?" Cagalli shouted exasperatedly, unconsciously mimicking the actions of the Lacus look-alike; Meer Campbell.

"Cagalli!"

"WHAT?" Unknowingly pressing her chest even closer to his free arm.

"You're… too close for comfort. I mean, not that it's not comfortable." "Athun-" "I mean, I'm not saying I'm trying to take advantage of you." "ATHRUN-"

Stuttering and blushing profusely, he straightened. "Yes!"

"Shut up, and kiss me." Cagalli didn't know where that came from, and judging by Athrun's gaping, he sure as hell didn't too. Maybe it was the alcohol, it drummed in her bloodstream, and it empowered her now. She didn't care if someone from the press might be stalking and snapping away whatever intimate moments she might ever get to have with Athrun. Morning would come and this party would end, there wouldn't be another opportunity like what they had now.

There wasn't going to be another moment like this.

Athrun had begun smiling as if he understood how Cagalli was feeling. Her duty overrode any chance she could have had with him, or perhaps, they won't trying hard enough to change their predicament. Running his hand under his overcoat and up the ZAFT blouse she had on, he stopped at her waist. "One kiss Cagalli, that's all we can afford."

"Yeah… I know." Her soft voice held a tint of sorrow as he moved in slowly and gently. She could feel his warm breath graze past her parted lips and she in return closed her eyes in anticipation.

"ATHRUN!" A harsh whisper filtered through the door as hard knocking accompanied it.

The couple sprung apart, Cagalli flushing in awkwardness and Athrun enraged as a spew of curses escaped his lips.

* * *

Dearka shuffled back a few paces as the opaque doors were flung savagely open and the curtains drawn back with equalled ferocity. He craned his neck trying to look behind his silhouette, but Athrun was faster. "This better be of some importance Dearka, or I swear I'm going to wring your neck."

"Whoa! Relax! I just wanted to remind you of the departure time, the shuttle isn't going to wait you know."

The party seemed to have gotten rowdier while they were in the balcony Athrun noticed, he could easily point out a couple of politicians who were currently engaging the services of a company of girls. Their loud cheering and laughter only served to aggravate Athrun who was sure he would have a migraine in the morning. Dearka sniggered remarking.

"Everyone's drunk. Even the chairman is a little tipsy. Yzak's having a hard time keeping the sneaking reporters out of the area." Dearka pointed to the door. "You might want to escort the princess by that way, the press isn't hovering outside. Plus, I have a sense of dread that the emcee is coming up with an item you don't want to be part of."

Athrun nodded wearily, thanking Dearka as his blond friend winked happily, disappearing among the jostling crowd at the dance floor.

Cagalli appeared at the door of the balcony, swaying a little. "Are… we leaving?"

"Yes." Athrun hoisted Cagalli upright with his right arm, wincing as the sudden blare of loud music assaulted his ears. Dragging the both of them a little further from the speakers against the walls, he paused devising a way to safely transport the both of them- especially a fast losing consciousness Cagalli to the door Dearka had pointed out. "Cagalli don't sleep, do it after we're out of here."

"I'm not tired Athrun, but on a side note, maybe I shouldn't drink next… time." Her speech slurred a little, but she still managed a goofy grin. The music in the background blared louder, causing him to cringe. Was there really such a need to blast the music? "Athrun?" Cagalli mumbled, pushing herself straighter against his side.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling unwell?"

Cagalli shook her head slowly and peered at the stage strangely, Athrun followed likewise. "I think there's an item coming up; look, the emcee is taking the microphone." As if on cue, the music died down to a complete silence. Several guests in the centre of the dance floor booed loudly, some shouting for the continuation of music.

"Now, now fellow costume charaders!" His voice boomed out, vibrating the delicate glassware beside Cagalli. She groaned clutching her head as the voice died down, but fixed her eyes on the stage captivated. Athrun closed his eyes in defeat, when Cagalli had that look in her eyes; nothing was going to distract her from her object of interest.

They would be missing the shuttle that was for sure.

"Oh sorry about that, can we lower the volume?" The emcee dressed as a French cook patted the microphone experimentally, before resuming his speech. "I know you all are wondering what the heck is going on! HAHA! Let me tell you! Since the party has been such a success, we have decided to hold a small competition!"

The crowed began murmuring; Cagalli's eyes sparkled excitedly whereas Athrun turned to the wall in disgust. He knew all to well what competition it was going to be, definitely _'that'._

"Yes, yes, aren't we all excited? Now before I mention what type of a competition this is, let me remind the countless politicians and important political figures here that this room is paparazzi free!" The speech was spoken with a French slang and his free hand swung towards him and then the crowd repeatedly. "So now… for the competition… We want five couples to volunteer yourself; the longest couple who is still kissing will win themselves…. A mansion on the east side of ZAFT facing the sea! Fully furnished too!"

The crowd cheered, and people could be seen discussing the details with their dates. Athrun rolled his eyes at the spectacle; this was a game that only the new recruits were allowed to play during their enrolment bash. He still recalled Dearka's experience with such a game. Chuckling at the memory he watched in amusement as three hands rose up among the chattering crowd. Cagalli wasn't going to leave anyway; he might as well enjoy it. A hand shot up beside him, and he turned trying to catch the next couple. To his horror it wasn't anyone else…

It was them. Cagalli raised her hand.

"Cagalli! What are you doing! Put your hand down immediately!" Athrun shouted in mortification as he tried desperately to pry her waving and outstretched hand down. Before the emcee could spot them that is.

Too late.

"Yes!" The emcee boomed, pointing to the back of the room at the both of them. Athrun froze, while Cagalli laughed happily nodding enthusiastically. "Can we have that couple over there? The man in the Orb uniform and the lady in the ZAFT pilot uniform!"

Numerous heads turned to locate Athrun and Cagalli as they made their way through the crowd who parted obligingly upon seeing them. "Athrun, come on walk faster!" A tug on their interlocked hands sent him faltering as he bit out a reply. "This isn't funny Cagalli; think about the people who will be watching us!"

"Relax!" The stage loomed in view as the emcee grinned wildly at them, waving them over. "It's a win-win situation for both of us. We need somewhere to stay, and our shuttle's gone. Think of how livid Kisaka would be when he finds out I'm homeless here in PLANT." They had now begun ascending the steps by the stage. "And I want a kiss from you Athrun, we were interrupted earlier, but I don't think we can and would be interrupted on stage. It's all for the fun! Relax alright?"

"I can kiss you anytime after the party Cagalli…" It was an empty promise, he knew it. Cagalli stopped at the last step. Expecting her to yell at him, calling him stupid, and punching him for his lack of intelligence for such an answer, he was taken aback by her soft reply.

"You know that's not going to happen Athrun…" Her tone was laced with remorse and a sad smile flitted across her visage. Before he could apologize and assure her, they were accosted by the emcee and her sad smile was replaced by a bright and sunny one.

Seeing her laugh and blush under the scrutiny of the crowd, Athrun couldn't help loving her more and more. He made a silent vow.

_I'll try harder Cagalli, and this time for sure, I'll complete the dance we started but never saw through._

_

* * *

_

**How. Was. It? I know that some things might not make sense, and this might again seem to be rushed. However, I hope people don't hate me for it. It's a 3 part story, so I have to finish this within 3 chapters. I really don't want to go more than that. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

Ritachi- I have a longer story planned out, I shall unveil it in the 3rd part of the story. I hope I didn't try to switch scenes too fast again. I tried to regulate, so tell me how I did?

decisiveconclusion- I'm glad I made you laugh and have a happy time reading my story.

Kori Tenshi- Thank you for taking time to review.

gseedlover- Indeed, Athrun and Cagalli forever. I share the same sentiments.

Akirou- Thank you! I'm really happy I made you laugh by reading my story; it makes me happy when readers enjoy themselves while reading a story!

moi- Sorry for the let down on Yzak/Cagalli interaction. I just couldn't fit it into the story, but this can be brought forward to my next Cagalli/Athrun story. Thank you very much for the idea.

asga- Thank you taking time to review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Pickles21- Here is the next update; I hope I didn't take long. Enjoy!

Crazy-Destiny- It wasn't exactly Lacus, Cagalli will always shine no matter what she wears. I love Cagalli, she's perfect!

awerpt- Thank you very much for your comments. "Land a move on her" from Dearka, meant that he was hinting Athrun to kiss Cagalli during the party. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

yuugiri- I missed you. I hope things are working out fine for you; you have my prayers and wished with you. I'm glad you enjoyed my story, Renewal won't update as fast as this fan fiction. I have no inspiration. It's a real bummer.

kura52- Thank you for your reviews, here's the next instalment for your reading pleasure.

Blackcyra- Thank you! I'm very happy you enjoyed yourself too; I hope this chapter is to your liking and you have an enjoyable time too!

Rurouni-inu- Thank you for your help my faithful beta reader (:

**Please review and let me know how I fared in this chapter! Feed me, review please (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I claim no profit from writing this story. I own none of the characters. Aye, I only claim credit for my plot.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the three part series. I hope everyone who read it and reviewed and those who read and didn't review, enjoyed all three chapters. I tried my best to portray Cagalli and Athrun as best as I could in their original characters. I also tried to incorporate the difficulty for the both of them to posses any "alone" time together, this is being that Cagalli is the leader of Orb and Athrun is known as her bodyguard in Orb. Because of Cagalli's obligations, their relationship was on the verge of a break-up. Okay, I'm sure you all want to kill me now. So on to the story.**

**

* * *

**

"How honoured we are! The Athrun Zala has graced us with his presence!" The emcee gushed excitedly as he ushered a reluctant Athrun beside Cagalli. The emcee rattled on about his Father's accomplishments, but the coordinator didn't pay attention to his words. The couples assembled with them had captured his undivided attention. He wasn't the only one though; Cagalli's mouth was open and no words could be heard as she struggled. Eventually she managed to stutter out the words,

"Miri! Wha-What are you doing here?"

The natural reached a hand behind her to pull a sheepishly smiling Dearka forward. "This, is why I am right _here_." Her expression held mild annoyance and her cheeks turned a brighter red as she gave the cheering crowd a side glance. "I want to get off this stage right now."

Dearka visibly cringed at her sharp tone and Cagalli chuckled merrily. "The paparazzi are not allowed here Miri… Especially if I'm up here right?" Orange orbs bored into Miri's a brief second before she nodded slowly, resignation in her black eyes. "Then enjoy yourself!" The princess smiled widely as she patted her friend's shoulder blissfully. She seemed unaware of the apparent surprise in her friend's features as she gestured to Dearka. "It's great that you both are finally a couple, all the best ya? Been there and done it before."

Miri cast Athrun a puzzled gaze. "Drunk…" He gestured and mouthed beside Cagalli. "Drunk…"

"I can see that Athrun, I suggest you cease that prattling of yours." Cagalli snapped. "Anyway, congrats again from me."

"Thanks ver-" Dearka choked painfully on his sentence as Miri pinched his waist hidden from the crowd. They were currently listening attentively to the introductions of the first couple, Taila and their Chairmen Dullindal. "Miri…"

"Shut up you goofball, I don't want a word from you. You're the reason why I'm implicated in this sorry excuse of a contest."

"But Miri…"

Cagalli sniggered, an evil twinkle in her eyes as she slipped her hands through Athrun's free hand. The bickering couple before her and the one beside them was indeed a comical scene. Just beside them were Yzak Jule and a girl named Shiho. She definitely didn't know her, but the silver haired freak was yelling so loudly that anyone and everyone knew her name.

Athrun looked on curiously. "Yzak's known Shiho for years, this happens all the time."

"And they're supposed to be kissing?" Cagalli laughed, leaning into Athrun. The crowd suddenly cheered and Cagalli raised her head peering intently at the extreme left of the stage. Now that person looked familiar, she saw her with Athr- Cagalli could feel the warm body behind her tense, it seems they both recognized the woman together. Dang, the soldier beside her looked coerced.

Mia Campbell smiled, and winked at the emcee, whom glowed under her flirtations. Blowing a flying kiss to the raving crowd of politicians and soldiers who had gathered to watch, she smiled victoriously over their cheering. Yes, she'd get back to that slut who's partnered with Athrun.

She had observed them alright, they hadn't kissed a single time when alone. Well, that was if she ruled out the alone time they had in the balcony. She would have loved to peep at them through the velvet curtains, but that obnoxious blond soldier wouldn't have let her through if she tried. They could fool the masses, but they couldn't fool her. The small touches, those smiles full of hints and their constant understanding of each others emotions without communication. Hah! The princess and the bodyguard were in love!

"Mia-sama... I-I'm scared." The pitiful voice broke her train of thought, and she snapped back in an irritated tone.

"Pull yourself together!" Well, just her luck that she got such a pathetic excuse of a man up here with her. He was most likely a new recruit. His inexperience in rejecting her coy advances and pleas spoke volumes. Mia's eyes locked onto Cagalli's one as she threw the blond an evil grin. She'll win this contest alright, and her image to damn. Athrun, he's so going to be mine.

* * *

"I don't like that smile." Athrun whispered, tugging at his collar nervously.

Cagalli hissed angrily, her eyes not leaving Mia's. "Because it isn't a smile! Does everything have to look like a smile? That's an evil, scheming, perverse sneer." Athrun craned his neck further to catch a glance, but as if on cue, Mia's grin turned to a sweet smile and she directed it to Athrun.

"Doesn't look like it Cagalli, she's smiling. Erm, too sweetly actually." The Orb princess clenched her fist, and pulled them behind Miri and Dearka.

"That's because you're Athrun Zala, and she adores you prince charming! You're very dense for a bodyguard you know?" The audience clapped then, signalling their turn. "Okay, don't stutter. I'm here, take big calming breaths." Cagalli grabbed his hand then, interlocking them. "Don't squeeze my hand too tightly too. I'll kill you if you do."

The emcee approached them. Her hand was clenched tightly_. 'Too tight Athrun!'_

"So… This is the Athrun Zala isn't it? And this is…?"

"Cagalli Yula Athha." A few nods and whispers rocked through the crowd as people pointed at them.

"So… Who is she to you Mr. Zala?"

Athrun was silent, his face a picture of extreme serenity. Cagalli grimaced inwardly; this wasn't a question she had expected. The squeeze at her hand got harder; it seemed Athrun wasn't having an easy time too. The emcee raised an eyebrow and Cagalli smiled wider. '_Come on, come on Athrun. Say something, anything!'_

"My significant other." The voice was composed, and a polite smile accompanied it. Cat calls were hurled at the couple and a wave of awe followed. His smile faltered a little as he swallowed the pain in his hand. Cagalli's smile was sickly sweet, but her eyes told him everything. _'You will die in the pits of hell later Zala. I'm not going to forget this!"_ Wonderful.

"Oh my! How sweet you both look indeed! I'm sure you will do well in the contest!" The emcee whirled to Cagalli. "You've been awfully quiet! How about telling us how you feel about the fine young man beside you?"

Athrun didn't have to look at Cagalli to sense her astonishment. Wasn't she supposed to anticipate nosey questions like this? The silence dragged as the murmurings grew in volume; they weren't going to be as considerate as they were to him than to Cagalli. _'I know how you feel about me Cagalli; you don't have to verbalize it in such a contest. '_

Cagalli ignored the fervent tugging of her hand as she thought desperately for an answer. _'I think he's cool. No way! I think… he's a wonderful bodyguard. Athrun would never talk to me again if I said that. How about, I love you. NO WAY IN HELL. ARGH WHAT THE HECK!'_

"Athrun makes me feel happy." The crowd silenced immediately and they looked expectedly at her expecting more. Uncomfortable with the attention she blurted out the next thought hastily. "He's good husband material too!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth did she receive a wave of applause and a louder round of cat calling.

Athrun was stunned. Cagalli's shy smile and red puffed up cheeks greeted him when the emcee walked off. The contest hadn't started, but he didn't know if he could stand not kissing her now. What in the world was she thinking when she said those words? A whole series of pictures entered his mind as he recalled her sentence. Cagalli sitting before the television awaiting his return, Cagalli cooking dinner, Cagalli giving him massages, Cagalli carrying their children, Cagalli in bed-

"Athun Zala, wipe that dreamy look off your face now! We're still in view!" Cagalli fumed, yanking his wrist hardly. Trust the man's mind to not wander. If he was thinking perverted thoughts about her… Oh, she'll make his night a painful one!

"Ahhh, sorry Cagalli."

Trying her best to ignore Miri and Dearka's amused expressions, she replied. "You better be…"

"Pretty boy's being a retard!"

Athrun scowled, "Shut up Yzak, we'll see who the retard is later!" The silver haired coordinator choked in anger trying his best to think of a comeback.

"I-I'll win!"

'_Yeah right'_ everyone mumbled.

* * *

"Nervous? Thrilled?" Cagalli grinned, excitement bubbling in her eyes.

"Can't wait." Athrun muttered sulkily. "You're supposed to be drunk by the way."

"I'm tipsy!"

"Yeah right…" Athrun scoffed.

Cagalli's grin faded to an angry one. "What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Athrun smiled apologetically. The sudden sharp blaring of the microphone drowned out Cagalli's retort as the weirdly dressed emcee cleared his throat importantly.

"Ah, sorry about that. We shall now begin the contest!" The crowd cheered, Yzak fidgeted, Chairman Dullindal smiled calmly, Dearka and Miri blushed, Mia shot Cagalli a nasty glare which caused Cagalli to ignore Athrun's attempts at romancing the situation, as she mouthed a vulgar word silently back to Mia earning her a look of suppressed rage.

"You… don't really like Mia do you?" Athrun whispered meekly, curious at her answer but very much afraid of her possible outbursts.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Mia huh… Already on first name basis?"

"No… Ah…"

"Are my time keepers ready?" The emcee nodded at the soldiers stationed before the stage. "Alright, we'll start at my… my…" Cagalli rolled her eyes as the emcee paused, frantically rummaging through his pockets.

"Please tell me he isn't from the academy. _Any_ academy within ZAFT."

Athrun frowned, realizing the disgrace that could have followed if a man like him was ever related to ZAFT. Turning side ways he regarded the crowd. A sea of red faces and goofy grins greeted him happily, some raising their almost empty glasses or wine bottles to acknowledge him. "Almost the entire crowd looks tipsy… I doubt they'd remember anything in the morning."

"Ah… I see."

"Cagalli…" He shook his head, stepping closer.

"Yes! I found it! My blue, polka-dotted whistle that can reach the ears of anyone standing 1500 metres from me. People you are in luck! Right, contestants on your mark…"

Cagalli smirked, tipping her head up towards Athrun. "We'll win this right?"

"3! Come on people count with me!"

Athrun lowered his head, smiling widely. "Have no fear dear princess, that mansion was considered ours to begin with."

"2! Chairman Dullindal! We have not started!"

"Cheesy lines won't help. I need action… _prince._" Athrun grinned madly in response, snaking his left arm around Cagalli's waist and jerking her towards his body tightly.

"1! The Athrun Zala cannot wait! Look at that people!"

Cagalli smiled sweetly in response, her mouth so close to Athrun's that she could feel the warm puffs of air he was exhaling. "Remind me to punch him later after we win, I don't think I can stand another line from him."

"O! Oh! Look at Mia-sama go!"

Athrun dived in as soon as he heard zero desperate to be able to finally have a long searing kiss with Cagalli. She met him halfway on his descent, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed. He smiled into their kiss and knew she must have felt it as she responded with a fiercer need, deepening the kiss. Euphoria exploded within him as he gently plundered her mouth, tongue sweeping past her trembling lips and slowly within. He barely registered Cagalli's hand that intertwined with his through the course of their intimate moment; it was a gesture that only sought to urge him on.

"Oh my… Chairman Dullindal and Miss Taila seem to have stopped. Oh wait! Mr Yzak and Miss Shiho too! What Mr. Yzak?"

Yzak cracked his knuckles as he began rolling back his shoulder blades. "I said, shut the hell up!"

The emcee squeaked under Yzak's advancing form, eyes darting to Shiho for help. A sigh and a tug from Shiho had him off the stage as he continued to curse loudly at the emcee till he disappeared from the view of the stage. The emcee wiped his forehead nervously. "Well… That was a close one…"

The couples that were left were Dearka and Miri, Mia and Unknown Soldier (who is starting to turn red faced) and Athrun and Cagalli.

Cagalli gasped, her hand tightening instinctively around Athrun's as their kiss increased in pace and heightened in passion. Her heart ached with the knowledge of the scarcity of such an intimate moment, but her need for oxygen now overrode all. As if possessing the power to read her mind, Athrun exhaled the much needed air she craved. Her lungs expanded and relaxed as she stood on stage-one hand clutching onto Athrun' waist, the other interlocked with his shamelessly gulping down the air hungrily. Her heart sped, her pulse was erratic, her face was aflame with ardour and she felt like heaven had descended on her! She couldn't stop kissing Athrun. Besides from the guttural groan he made and the way her supple body were pressed into his firmly, she doubted he wanted to stop too.

_But moments like these aren't built to last Cagalli…_

Athrun wretched his head away from Cagalli's bruised lips, breathing in deeply. "I can't go any further…" He rasped, turning to address the emcee. However, instead of a rowdy audience, he was faced with gaping expressions and an empty stage devoid of any other couple other than themselves.

"Wha-what?" A confused Cagalli mumbled as she stumbled, clinging onto him tighter.

"Yo-You've won. The lon-longest couple able to stay lock lipped. A mansion you've wo-won. We… App-pplause please, people. To the most passionately in love couple… Applause people. Applause…" The emcee stammered softly into the microphone instead of his usual shouting, igniting a streak of surprise and fear within both Cagalli and Athrun.

Stepping towards the emcee hesitantly, Cagalli and Athrun smiled weakly. They received their prize, a silver key tied with a red ribbon from the tearing emcee and eerily silent crowd.

Walking down the carpeted steps hand in hand they jumped as the emcee's voice blared over the sound system. "LET US LOVE LIKE THESE TWO YOUNGERSTERS MY FELLOW POLITICIANS! A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THESE ZEALOUS COUPLE!" All of a sudden, the room was filled with a thunderous applause. Cagalli frowned, her fists balling. "THEY SHALL BE OUR AMBASSADORS FOR LOVE. THEY SHALL BE A SHINING EXAMPLE OF UNDYING LOVE. THEY SHALL SHARE THEIR LOVE ADMIST THE SILKEN SHEE-MSSHHH!"

"Shut up you corny, demented," Cagalli ignored the mewling the emcee emitted as he clutched his fast becoming swollen cheek. "Perverse, retarded, no sense of humour prick... You…"

"Alright, alright! That's it Cagalli… Enough… Let's go… Come on..."

The crowd was roaring with laughter when Athrun exited the room, closing an exciting night they had behind the loud click of the doors. No words needed to be exchanged as they entered the black limousine, headed towards their mansion and the night.

"Athrun…"

"Hmm?" The sceneries flew past accompanied by the soft whirring of the car engine as he wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

"Thank you…"

He smiled a smile to the darkness surrounding them. "Anytime Cagalli… Anytime…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

**Cerulean, San, laku, Rurouni-Inu, Flyinangel777, yuugiri, KaguyaEvenstar, jenniferseedlover, animemistress419, animemistress419, gseedlover, Crazy-Destiny, Susan, awerpt, Akirou, asga, kura52.**

**I've read from somewhere that authors aren't allowed to post replies to reviewers anymore. Can anyone confirm this rumour? For the sake of not getting my story deleted in case it's true, I dared not reply any of the reviews. Again, a lot of thanks and heart felt gratitude to each and every reviewer who took time to read and give my your input. THANK YOU!  
**

**Anyway, here's a big wrap to my three part series of a story I tried to write out of whim. I met some bumps on the road, small lessons that teach me to plan for a story no matter how short. I apologise if this chapter was rushed, horrible, lack of emotions, no depth of writing, worth not even a chance reading.**

**Tell me if you hated it or loved it. Make my day and effort. Spend some time and let me know how my story was in your eyes.**

**Review (:**


End file.
